


Wait For Me Little One

by captaincastle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Pregnancy, Thorin Oakenshield Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Hobbit au: post botfa - Thorin is king and he has to leave for a battle and his wife anxiously waits for his return





	Wait For Me Little One

“Bella? Bella? Bella Bo?”

“Bella Bo? You haven’t called me that for some time.”

“What were you thinking about?”

It was an early fall morning. The sun was just creeping over the horizen. The birds were singing. A cool breeze was blowing through the open window. 

Thorin was sitting propped up against the headboard of the bed. He was watching his little wife, as she stood in front of the wardrobe. The breeze was making her nightgown sway softly. 

“I’m thinking that I don’t have anything to wear tomorrow night.” She frowned. 

She was pregnant. None of her clothes fit her anymore. It was her hormones that made her bitter about her looks. But Thorin suspected it was something else. 

He stood and walked over to her. He placed his large hands on her hips and pulled her backwards gently. He moved her braid over so it draped over her shoulder. He placed gentle kisses on the opposite shoulder on the exposed part of her neck. His beard tickled her neck and she giggled but only for a moment. 

“Thorin listen to me.”

“Bella I’m listening.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

Thorin chuckled. 

Normally his laugh made her quiver and melt, but she was angry. She pulled away from him and turned to face him. 

“Thorin why are you laughing? I just want to look beautiful.”

His smile quickly turned to a frown. 

His hands quickly found her round face. He pulled her close. 

“My love do you honestly think you are not beautiful?”

“I don’t know. It’s just I’m the only Hobbit here. And I feel even more pressure as the queen. I don’t feel like I belong.”

“You are the main reason that we can even call this place our home. I doubted you years ago. And do you remember what I told you?”

“That you had never been so wrong in all your life.”

“And I have never doubted you since. My people, our people don’t either. And you don’t have to worry about what to wear. That’s what seamstresses are for. And my love you carry my child. You couldn’t be more radiant and lovely.”

He, with his hands still on her face, kissed her little nose then kissed her lips softly. 

“You are so beautiful my love. I never much cared for Dwarf women. Too hairy for me.”

That made her laugh finally. 

“What about the hair on my feet?”

“That is no matter. I just don’t like kissing bearded faces.”

Bella blushed. 

“Why are you red fair one?”

He could feel the heat rising in her cheeks on his hands. 

“I like bearded kisses. But only if they are from you.” 

“My love I already know. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

He buried his face in her neck and kissed her. He moved his arms and surrounded her in his warm embrace. 

“I think I’m a little homesick too.”

“Is that what troubles you?”

He pulled her to the bed and pulled her into his arms. 

“Sing for me Thorin.”

He again propped his back against the headboard and she rested her head on his firm chest. 

One of his thick scar covered arms was tightly wrapped around her. The other hand was resting on her slightly swollen belly. 

He began to hum. His deep voice vibrated in his chest. Soon Bella was drifting off to sleep. 

Granted Thorin had things he needed to do that day in preparations for the festival tomorrow but it could wait one more day. 

Erebor has only been dragon free for a couple of years. After the defeat of the dragon and the Arkenstone found, and the battle over, did Thorin make his kingdom safe for living again. He even gave up the Arkenstone for Bella’s sake. 

It was at the final moments of the battle that the orcs got ahold of Bella, and threatened to kill her. 

That was when Thorin realized he loved her. 

The orcs demanded the Arkenstone and Thorin gave it to them without hesitation. Some of the other dwarves protested, but it was Balin who saw the look in Thorin’s eyes. Balin had never seen that look on Thorin before but he knew it was a look of love and fear of losing that love. Thorin dropped the stone and ran to Bella. Some of the dwarves scoffed because Thorin gave up the stone. He had been searching for that stone most of his life. 

Balin frowned at them and scorned them. 

“He gave up the stone for a woman!” They exclaimed. 

“A woman’s love is far more precious than a shiny stone. Thorin doesn’t need that stone to prove he is a king. In giving up the stone for the wellbeing of one he loves is far more honorable. Kings have to make sacrifices. The stone was one he was willing to give up.”

“Thorin doesn’t love her!” One of them scoffed. 

“Don’t be so sure.” Balin said with a small chuckle. And he nodded in Bella and Thorin’s direction. 

Thorin hadn’t officially proclaimed his love for her, that wasn’t his way of doing things. But in this moment, Bella knew. Everyone in the company knew she loved him. It wasn’t hard to tell. 

So on the bloody battlefield did Thorin kiss Bella. 

Fili and Kili smiled. They had been teasing her about her crush the entire journey. 

Gandalf chuckled. He could see this coming. 

Thorin and Bella broke apart and made their way down to the company. 

Bella was all smiles and her round cheeks were burning. 

Thorin had a look of peace set in his eyes. It was a hard fought victory but his home was safe and he had her. A small smiled tugged at his lips when he caught Balin’s eye. 

“Looks like there is lots to do around here. A wedding would be the perfect opening of the kingdom.”

Bella buried her face in Thorin’s chest. 

“We’ve only just kissed and now there’s a wedding being planned.”

“Do you not wish to marry me?”

“I do!” She exclaimed. Then blushed at her sudden outburst. Thorin chuckled deeply. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and rest before we make any other decisions.” 

It took a couple months before Erebor was ready to be lived in again.   
The wedding celebration and the re opening of sorts of Erebor went hand in hand. There were parties and dancing and food and people of all shapes and sizes from all over Middle Earth. 

Thorin was crowned king and Bella his queen. 

And every year since there has been a festival to honor the liberation of Erebor and of the king and queen’s marriage. 

Thorin was jarred from his thoughts when there was a great pounding on the door. 

“Uncle! Uncle!”

Bella jolted awake and whined. 

“Enter.”

Fili and Kili opened the door but has there hands over their eyes. 

“Is every decent?” Kili asked in a joking tone. 

Thorin rolled his eyes but smiled softly. Bella giggled. 

“What is it?” Bella asked with much curiosity. Her adventurous side indulged them a lot. 

“The guests have begun to arrive.”

“They have been arriving all week.”

“Well these guests want to speak with you Thorin.” 

He and Bella got out of bed. Fili and Kili took that as their cue to leave.   
Before they left they ran up to Bella and they kissed her on the cheek at the same time. They did the same to Thorin. Which only caused him to roll his eyes. 

After the boys left, Thorin and Bella got dressed. Thorin helped her lace up her dress. He kissed his favorite spot on her neck and relished in her giggling. 

Bella straightened out Thorin’s sleeves and patted his broad shoulders. And she pushed some of his dark hair out of his face. 

They walked out of their bedroom together and headed down to the great hall. 

They separated and Bella made her way to the dining hall for a late breakfast. 

She found Fili and Kili in there.

“Auntie! Come eat with us!”

They made her sit and they got her food for her. 

She laughed at them all during breakfast but she still felt strange. She loved a good party. Because big parties meant good food. But she always felt homesick around times of celebration like this. She hadn’t seen Bag End since before she left on her journey three years ago.   
After the journey was complete, Erebor had to be rebuilt and she wanted to be there for it. Then she got married and there just wasn’t time to go back. Then she got pregnant and there was no way possible for her to go back. 

“Auntie are you alright?”

“I’m just a little homesick is all.”

“Let’s get your mind off of it. Uncle told us to escort you to the seamstress.”

They walked with her and left so she could have privacy with the seamstress. She was there most of the afternoon. 

It was almost dinner time when there was a soft knock on the door. The seamstress was done but her and Bella were just talking. 

“Come in!” Said the seamstress. 

Thorin stepped in quietly. 

“I need to steal my wife away if you don’t mind.”

“Steal away. Her dresses are done.”

Thorin nodded a thank you and took Bella’s hand. 

“Would you care for some dinner? It’s just going to be you and me tonight.”

“I’d like that.”

He removed her hand from his and he placed her hand on his arm. 

He led her to his study. 

“Thorin what are we doing here?”

“Having dinner.”

He opened the door and their food was laid out on the table in the corner. 

“We never eat here.”

“Well I know that you prefer quiet. So I thought we might eat here tonight.”

They talked a little but mostly ate in silence just enjoying each other’s company. 

Thorin’s eyes glowed in the candlelight and Bella couldn’t help but admire his features.

“Bella…. You are staring.”

Thorin took a drink from his glass and stared at her over the edge of the glass with his icy blue eyes. 

It was almost too easy to make her blush. It was a sort of goal for him to make her blush once a day. 

“I don’t really get to when we have dinner with everyone. I don’t get to sit across from you.”

He cracked a smile. 

“So you fancy staring at me?”

“Thorin.”

“My love. You are so easily teased. I love the look in your eyes when you see me. I also am glad to see how beautiful your red cheeks look in the candlelight.”

“Thorin you flatter me.”

“Are husbands not supposed to compliment their wives?”

“Yes but I know you. And sometimes you do that when you want something.”

“I want nothing. Only to let you know you are cared for. Which reminds me, I want to show you something. Come with me.”

He offered her his arm and led her down the halls. They were going to a part of Erebor that she didn’t recognize. 

“Thorin where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

They came across a corridor and the went to the end. 

At the end of the hall was a green door in the shape of a circle with a door knob in the middle. 

“Thorin?”

“Take a look.”

She opened the door and her gasps was all Thorin needed to hear.   
He stepped inside and watched her dash about and listen to her gasps of joy. 

“Thorin? How? This is Bag End!”

“We’ve been working on this for months. I sent an expedition to the Shire. I sent my best craftsman and architects. They gathered your things and made sketches of the framework and layout. They rebuilt it and we put your furniture inside. I hope you don’t mind. Bag End is still there and no one will bother it, but all of your things are here. I thought this might be a good place for you to have the baby. And we can stay here some nights if you’d like.”

“Thorin. I don’t even know what to say. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“I knew you were homesick. So I brought it to you.”

“Thorin. You are my home. But I just missed this.”

“There’s even a garden. We are on the edge of the mountain. And there is a little door to the outside. You’ll have to start the garden though.”

“I’m not sure if it can get any better.”

“Well. There is one thing. Do you remember the guests that Fili and Kili spoke of this morning?”

“Yes?”

“That was a lie. I just needed to go and make sure this was ready for you. I’ve been so anxious to show this to you.”

“It’s wonderful.”

“I can see why you love it so much. It’s warm. Erebor can often be cold.”

“Can we please please stay here tonight?”

“I would be upset if you didn’t want to.”

She turned to walk out. 

“Where are you going?”

“Going to get my nightgown.”

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. 

Laid out on the bed was her nightgown. 

Her bed. She had missed that bed. 

There was already a crackling fire in the fireplace and she was overwhelmed by the comforts of her home. It even smelled the same.   
She sighed deeply but jumped when she felt her husbands hand on her back. He was unlacing her dress. He helped her out of it and helped her into her nightgown. 

But not before he snuck a few glances at her body. She still blushed under his gaze. His eyes bored into her and she was so modest. Then he unbound her braid and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“My turn.” She said. 

First was his overcoat. The warm fur lined one. It gets cold in Erebor at night. 

She smoothed it off his shoulders. When she got close to his face he stole a kiss, leaving her blushing. 

Next were his gauntlets. Thorin forgets sometimes that he doesn’t have to wear gauntlets all the time. Like today. 

Bella’s little fingers undid the laces and Thorin watched her. She had such focus on her face. 

“Thorin why do you wear these everyday?”

“Warrior’s habit I suppose.”

Next was his shirt. She pulled it off and soon his broad hairy chest was in her face. 

Over the course of their short marriage she has mapped out all of his scars and she knew the origin of each one or at least all the ones he remembered. Several scars littered his chest. She lightly began to trace her finger over them. 

He grabbed her hand causing her to jump. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed each finger and her palm. 

“I didn’t get to touch you when I helped you change so you don’t get the satisfaction either.”

“You think I touch your chest for my own satisfaction Thorin?”She said returning his sarcasm. 

“I’ve seen your wistful gazes.”

“Well I’ve seen the look in your eyes when I do. So I think it evens out.” 

She was starting to get a bit irritated. 

“If you don’t want me to touch you I won’t.”

“Bella,” his voice dropped low. “The only reason I didn’t want you to touch me is because your touch drives me mad.”

“Maybe that was the plan.”

His eyes widened. 

And he surged forward and grabbed her face and shocked her with a heavy kiss. 

“You are a wicked little Hobbit.” He said as he pulled away. 

She smiled triumphantly. 

Thorin backed her to the bed so that she sat on it. He stood above her and angled her head up to kiss her. 

He whispered on her lips, “can i brush your hair?”

“You’ve never done that before.”

“May I?”

“If everything is where it should be then it’ll be in that drawer.”

He pulled it out and sat behind her on the bed. He unlaced his boots and took them off. He adjusted himself behind her and then he gently ran the brush through her hair. He hummed while he did. Bella’s eyes were beginning to get heavy. His voice always lulled her to sleep.   
The combination of his voice and her hair being brushed and the comfort of her home was more comforting to her than she could’ve dreamed. Since being married to him, she had often imagined what it would be like to have him stay with her at Bag End. 

Now she didn’t have to wonder. 

Once he finished brushing her hair, she sighed happily and curled into his arms. 

He laid down slowly with his arms still surrounding her small frame. He lied on his back and her head rested on his chest. His arm was wrapped securely around her. 

Her hand was resting on his chest but she moved it down and little causing him to shudder. 

“Thorin? Did that tickle you?”

“No.”

“Thorin…..”

She ran her fingers on his stomach again and he started to wiggle around. 

“Thorin! You are ticklish! How did I not know?”

“Well I know that you are ticklish.”

“No no no!”

He tickled her ribs with the hand that was around her until she couldn’t breathe. 

He stopped and kissed her forehead and rolled over on his side to face her, pulling her into his arms. Her face was pressed onto his chest and his chin rested on her head. 

He held her as close as he could. 

Bella couldn’t remember the last time she felt this comfortable.

She really was home. 

She was at Bag End and in the arms of her love. 

She sighed happily and wiggled around a little to get comfy. Thorin chuckled at her and released his grip so she could get comfortable. Her sigh of content let him know he could hold her again. She planted a soft kiss on his chest when he squeezed his arms. 

Then Thorin sighed heavily. He was happily content. 

That morning they woke and prepared for the festival. It lasted all week but it started that afternoon.

There would be parties and dancing and food and laughter. There was always something going on. Shopkeepers prepared for new customers. Cooks and bakers made twice as much food as they needed. Pubs were full. The streets were full of dancers and music. 

The festival started with Thorin giving a speech and then they would celebrate his and Bella’s wedding anniversary. 

After a week packed with enjoyment it had to come to end. Normally parties would just wind down and end. But this party ended with an unexpected halt. 

Orcs. 

Even though the good peoples of Middle Earth won, there were often little skirmishes here and there. Thorin had scouts watching constantly. 

And that such occasion arose.

A few scouts made their way through the crowd to get to Thorin. They had with them a few elves. Mirkwood was under attack. The elves were surrounded and were in need of reinforcements. They spoke of the plans some of the elves heard the orcs say. Their plan was to weaken the elves first then make an attack on Erebor. 

Bella at hearing this clutched her stomach protectively. 

“Thorin?”

“Bella my love you and the baby are safe. Do not fret.”

He kissed her head and left to meet up with his officers. 

In a few hours they devised a plan along with the elf messengers.

Thorin made an announcement that the festival was over and that the men were needed for battle. He calmed the nervous crowd and left to prepare for battle himself. The would leave at dawn. 

He by no means wanted to go to battle but he also knew it was his duty. He wasn’t afraid. He was terrified. He had never cared before. But now he had a wife and a child on the way. He was weary. But he knew he had to remain strong for her. And for himself. And for his men. 

He opened the door to his study where his armor was as well. Bella was sitting at his desk. 

“What are you doing fair one?”

“I told the men to leave.”

“Why?”

“I want to put your armor on you. I want to look at you and hold you for as long as I can.”

“Well I’m not getting ready now love. I need to rest.”

“Oh.” She blushed at her mistake. 

“Worry not my love. I’m glad you did. You can help me in the morning. But for now I must rest.”

He led her to their bedroom adjacent to his study. They dressed for bed and assumed their routine position. They didn’t speak for awhile and Bella couldn’t take the silence. 

“Thorin?”

He was asleep from worry. 

She sighed and began to cry a little. She didn’t like this. 

The next morning they both arose before the sun did. 

Bella was better now. She was still shaken with fear and worry but she would be alright. She barely slept but she was ready to be there for him.

She helped Thorin into his chain mail and she pinched her finger between two of the links. 

“Ow!” She hissed. “That stings a little.” She began to cry but it was tears of anger and worry than pain from the small cut on her finger. 

He grabbed her hand and kissed her finger. 

He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft knowing smile. 

With her free hand she poked his chest. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” She began to sob. “Don’t. You. Dare. Not. Come. Home. You come home to me. Understand??”

“Aye.”

She continued her sobbing but he grabbed her face the way he always does and kissed her over and over and over. 

She fell apart and clutched at his chest. 

“Come home. Please just come home.”

He stroked her hair softy.

“Bella. I will.”

She sighed. 

“You know I’d come with you if I weren’t pregnant.”

“And you know I’d make you stay even if you weren’t.”

“But I am pregnant. And who’s fault is that.” She said with a laugh. 

“My fault? You are accusing me?” He laughed harder. “That reminds me.”

He knelt down on his knees and placed his hands on her hips. He placed gentle kisses on her swollen belly. 

“Wait for me little one.” He whispered.   
Bella combed her fingers through Thorin’s hair. That always soothed him. 

A knock on the door brought them back to the harsh reality. 

Thorin stood and kissed her again. He hugged her tightly and kissed her hand. 

“I will return.”

Fighting back tears she nodded. She couldn’t bare to watch him leave. She just made her way to Bag End. She decided that she would stay there for as long as he was gone, to live her life as if she really were in the Shire. 

She spent most of her time alone. But that was ok. She was used to it. 

She had frequent visits from the women dwarves who had become her friends. They were in the same boat as her. Many of their husbands were gone too. She also got checked on by the midwives and healers. 

Thorin and his army were gone for weeks. It was to be expected. But still Bella found herself feeling anxious.

She woke up sweating from nightmares and she was often restless. The midwife Bella was closest to, eventually moved into Bag End. She stayed in a guest room and would bring Bella cool rags and water to drink. 

Bella was near the end of her pregnancy but she put it from her mind. She didn’t want to think about having the baby yet. Thorin had to be there.

………………………………………… 

The battle had been won. The orcs lost and retreated. There was minimal loss for the elves and dwarves. 

Thorin was alive but had gotten lost on the battlefield. 

Many believed he was dead. 

They even left for Erebor without him. 

Fili and Kili stayed behind and found him. He was injured but not mortally. He would be fine. But Thorin panicked because the army was miles ahead of them. Bella would get word Thorin was dead and would be distraught. The three mounted horses and rode as much as they could but the others got to Erebor just as Thorin feared. 

It was late and Bella was about to go to sleep. She had been exhausted. The baby would be there soon. 

She heard commotion outside. Then she heard,”don’t tell her yet. It will only upset her.”

Her heart dropped. She knew. She didn’t have to ask. But she needed to know. 

She sat up and walked into the main hall of Bag End. 

With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes she asked,”don’t tell me what?”

She could tell by the looks on their faces. 

Her heart shattered and she felt sick and dizzy. 

The midwife made Bella sit down. 

Bella cried out in pain. Her extreme grief was causing her to go into labor. 

The midwife frowned at the soldier. 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell her yet.”

They helped Bella back to the bed and the midwife sent the solider to get the other midwives and any available healers that weren’t helping soldiers to come help Bella. 

Bella had never been in such agony. 

She in addition to childbirth pains had a broken heart. She was grief stricken. 

“Bella look at me. I need you to breathe. Calm down.”

Bella gasped for air and finally found her rhythm. Tears still leaked out of the corners of her eyes but she breathed. 

Thorin finally made it to Erebor. He had to push through the crowds. 

They all thought he was dead. 

They clamored around him. Many hugged him and others tried to drag him to healers. Fili and Kili began to get frustrated for Thorin. 

“Get out of his way!” They tried to push dwarves to move. 

Eventually so many clamored around Thorin, that he got angry and yelled. 

“SILENCE ALL OF YOU!” He roared. 

He looked terrifying. He was covered in blood and mud. 

When they quieted down he spoke. 

“If you would all be so kind, I need to see my wife. I fear she thinks I am dead as you all did.”

They made a gap and let the three sons of Durin pass. 

They walked quickly to Bag End. The closer they got the louder Bella’s cries were. When Thorin heard her yell he thought she was crying from grief and he began to run. 

He burst through the door and the midwives who were out waiting in the main hall gasped.

“Where is she?” He said quietly. 

“The baby is coming and she thinks you are dead. I would clean up if I were you.”

“I am not missing the birth of my child.”

“She only went into labor about an hour ago. You have time to wash your face and take off your armor.”

He sighed and shucked off his armor and used a rag to clean his face. 

“Your highness? What about your shoulder?”

“I’ll tend to it later.”

His shoulder was bloody and still bleeding but not a lot and they could patch it up. 

“I’m going to see her.”

He quietly walked in the bedroom to see her and a healer and a midwife. 

Bella had her eyes closed shut. She was wincing in pain. 

“Bella.” The midwife whispered. “Open your eyes.”

She opened them to see her husband’s smiling face. 

“Thorin? You’re alive?” She yelped in pain. 

He ran to her side and sat on the bed and held her hand and smoothed down her sweaty brow. 

He kissed her forehead softly. 

“It seems that at the end of my battle yours has just began. Be strong little one. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re hurt.”

“Love I worry about you. Don’t worry about me.”

“Thorin I can bind your arm for you right now in here. We don’t have to leave.” The healer spoke up. 

He sighed. “Alright.”

The healer helped Thorin remove his shirt and examined his wound.

They quickly cleaned it and bound it with herbs. 

Thorin then returned to his spot at his wife’s side. 

He whispered encouragements in her ear and kissed her gently. He let her squeeze his hand when pain came. He dabbed her brow with a cool rag. He completely ignored his pain. 

After hours of labor, Bella finally delivered their child. 

A girl. 

Her hair was dark and her eyes were big and round and blue.

The midwifes and healers cleaned her and Bella up, and they handed the baby to Thorin. 

He cradled her small head in his large hand. 

“Hello little one.” he whispered.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Thorin, my love what’s wrong?”

“After so much death and pain and loss and grief I’ve seen recently, this is the best thing I could ever hope for. She’s so small and pure, and untouched by the evil of this world. And I’m going to take care of her.”

Bell smiled.

“I know you will. You keep your promises.”

“Just like I promised I would come home to you.”

“I thought I lost you today. I don’t ever want to go through that again.”

“I know my love.”

A soft knock on the door was followed by Fili and Kili poking their heads in.

“We came to see our niece or nephew!”

“It’s a girl.” Thorin said with pride. 

Fili and Kili walked over to Thorin and said their hellos to her.

Thorin place her in Kili’s arms. Freeing Thorin to finally embrace his wife after several weeks and a very horrible day.

“I love you Bella.”

“I love you Thorin." 

Kili brought the girl to Thorin and now Thorin had his arms around his two girls. 

"All the riches in Erebor look petty compared to the treasure I have here.”

“Thorin you’ve gone soft!” Fili chuckled.

Thorin shot him a glare but then followed it with a smile.

They all laughed. That was the beginning of peaceful and happy times for all of them.


End file.
